It is known that lateral epicondylitis (tennis elbow) is an overuse injury occurring in the side of the elbow region of the arm, specifically at the site of the lateral epicondyle. Tennis elbow is a condition where the outer part of the elbow becomes sore and tender. It is commonly associated with playing tennis, though the injury can happen for a variety of reasons.
Muscle imbalances, shortenings and weaknesses have been identified as major biomechanical factors underlying cumulative trauma injuries such as this. There are three primary muscles that are implicated in the pathogenesis of tennis elbow; extensor digitorum communis (EDC), extensor carpi radialis brevis (ECRB), and a portion of the supinator muscle that originates from the lateral epicondyle. These three muscles join to form a single tendon at the lateral epicondyle.
It is theorized that chronic over use of the hands, such as in typing or repetitive gripping or twisting activities can cause inflammation of the muscles resulting in microscopic scarring and shortening of any of the above muscles.
Current apparatuses and methods used do not effectively address the treatment of lateral epicondylitis. While surgeries to lengthen the supinator have been shown to reduce the radial tunnel pressures, surgery is expensive, complicated, and has safety issues associated with it.
It is therefore desirable to provide apparatuses and methods for the treatment of lateral epicondylitis that overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.